In the manufacture of semiconductor chip devices, photolithographic processes are often used to pattern various layers on a wafer in order to produce circuit features positioned as specified in a circuit layout. In such processes, a layer of resist (also referred to as “photoresist”) is deposited on the layer being patterned, and the resist is then exposed using an exposure tool and a template. These templates are known in the art as reticles or masks. For purposes of the present application, the term reticle includes both reticles and masks, and the two terms are interchangeable herein. During the exposure process, the reticle is imaged onto the resist by directing a form of radiant energy such as ultraviolet light through the reticle to selectively expose the resist in a desired pattern. The pattern which is produced in the resist is referred to herein as a “feature layout”.
The costs for producing reticles have increased due to miniaturization of semiconductor integrated circuit device over these recent years. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a reticle having a maximum capacity usage to accommodate a die, especially a non-rectangular die.